dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War Wiki:Requests for Permissions
This is the 's requests for permissions page where any user may request any user right or nominate other users to the desired position. While being promoted to any position may seem "fun" or "cool", you should consider whether or not you actually have a use for these rights before filing a request. If you are a new editor, you most likely do not have a full understanding of how things are done here, and filing a request for any right or nominating other users would most likely be rejected. Receiving these rights requires a significant time commitment, and other users may ask relevant questions to the candidate at their discretion. Users with rights should be active users on the who spend lots of time tagging questions for deletion, reporting vandals, performing routine maintenance and other tasks that any user with rights make easier to do. Requests made on this page are accomplished through community consensus to determine whether or not this user would be a suitable candidate for any user right. All requests can last for at least a week and up to one month. Common topics to be discussed includes the candidate's activity, number of edits made, quality of contributions and block history of that user. Make sure to insert your signature after inserting your description. If there is consensus to promote at the end of that time, then the candidate will be assigned the requested rights. To file a request, copy the following code and paste it under the "Current Requests and Nominations" header, above any existing requests. This is a discussion page, so make sure to include your signature by typing four tildes ~~~~ after you insert each comment. Should "Insert Username Here" be promoted to "Insert User Right Here"? Insert a personal statement why "Insert Username Here" should have access to "Insert User Right Here". Remember to include your signature by typing ~~~~ after you insert your comment. Discussion # Use this section to ask relevant questions to the candidate if available. Asking questions is optional and is not mandatory for a successful promotion. :: Insert replies here if available. ::: Insert another reply here if available. Remember to include your signature by typing ~~~~ after you insert your comment. Support # If you support the decision to promote "Insert Username Here" to "Insert User Right Here" in this nomination, comment here. :: Insert replies here if available. ::: Insert another reply here if available. Remember to include your signature by typing ~~~~ after you insert your comment. Oppose # If you do not support the decision to promote "Insert Username Here" to "Insert User Right Here" in this nomination, comment here. :: Insert replies here if available. ::: Insert another reply here if available. Remember to include your signature by typing ~~~~ after you insert your comment. Example Should Example be promoted to Example? I would like to nominate Example to content moderator since this user has been improving content related to Dawn of War II and Dawn of War III for the past several months now. This user has displayed interest in being more active in the near future in light of recent attacks from sockpuppets and vandals. Having the ability to delete and protect pages would help minimize collateral damage. Therefore, Example should be a content moderator. Another Example (talk) 04:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Discussion # Example had been blocked for 3 days as a result of counter productive edit warring. Why should others trust Example as a moderator if this user does not have a clean block record? More Examples (talk) 04:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::This block was a mistake and has been removed. Example reverted the edit of someone more than 3 times due to insertion of inaccurate information. You should've paid closer attention to . Even More Examples (talk) 04:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Support # In addition to exceeding 500 edits within a span of one month, Example has uploaded many high quality images related to the topic of each article. Example has expressed concern in the overload of poor quality images and would like the ability to delete them instead of contacting an admin to delete these images. Therefore, Example should be a content moderator. Even More Examples (talk) 04:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Oppose # Example has wrongly accused others for sockpuppetry before and has been rude to them. Consider A Random User who had been active for 3 months but has quit contributing several weeks ago as a result of Example's attacks and rude comments. Why should we trust users like Example who does not respect other users and does not assume good faith? More Examples (talk) 04:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Current Requests and Nominations Past Requests For a list of past requests, see Project:Requests_for_Permissions/Archive.